Real Feelings
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: After a stupid discussion with Jean, Eren's tongue slipped and a big fat lie came out at full speed.


**Real Feelings**

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom: <strong>Shingeki no Kyojin

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/ Fake Relationship AU

**Pairing:** Eren x Armin

**Summary:** After a stupid discussion with Jean, Eren's tongue slipped and a big fat lie came out at full speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Isayama Hajime**** owns Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** This was made from a prompt on Tumblr from re-pray. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>After a stupid discussion with Jean, Eren's tongue slipped and a big fat lie came out at full speed. Jean was messing with him, trying to humiliate him (as usual), saying he'd never had a lover nor had he kissed someone in his entire life. Of course Eren wouldn't be quiet and <em>of course<em> he had to make up something, _anything_.

"I have a lover too! Me and Armin are very much in love, so would you shut up already?!"

When he came to his senses, it was too late: Armin was already being bombarded with questions, everyone wanted to know details and _why would he be dating such a jerk as Eren_. At that moment, Eren felt restless – he had made up a stupid lie and now Armin would hate him forever and he would be discovered and made fun of and—

"…this was supposed to be a secret Eren…"

A very shy and blushing Armin was trying to save the situation, trying to save his childhood friend. Of course he would, it was Armin after all. Eren sighed in relieve, but he was concerned – what would he do now?

After leaving that damn room full of curious looks, hand in hand with his childhood friend, Eren casted a glance at Armin and his eyes told what he couldn't say in words – _I'm so sorry_.

"Don't worry Eren, I don't mind, really. But you should be more careful from now on, that rage of yours just gives us problems after problems!"

They agreed on continuing this fake relationship for a while, until everyone forgot about them or until they could make up another lie, telling they just weren't meant to be or something.

Armin would be very shy at first, blushing with every touch, every sweet word Eren would tell him when there were people around. Eren knew Armin wasn't the type of person who was all energetic and social, but he never knew he was _this _shy.

They would hold hands, take some walks alone along the training camp and have meals together, sometimes with Mikasa too (she knew they weren't dating, Armin made sure she knew about it from the beginning). They would cuddle when it was time to socialize with the rest of the trainees before bed time, arms around each other, sometimes some kisses on the cheeks. But Armin was always very restrained, doing just the necessary. Eren was okay with it – he knew this was a problem provoked by him, Armin agreed to bear with him just for his sake and he was glad he did – but something was feeling kind of different. Maybe…good?

Of course, Jean wouldn't know when to be quiet and things got even more complicated after some time.

"You know what? I still don't believe you two are together. Even I could do everything you both do with any of our colleagues! I want proof of it, I wanna see a real kiss!"

Right at that moment, Eren could have punched the life out of Jean. Why was he such a jerk?! Now what? Was this the end of it? He was prepared for the last blow, he was so sure Armin would just walk away and never look at his face again. He would lose his friend forever and even worse – he would be the joke of the trainee squad for the rest of his life.

Until he heard someone say "okay" and felt two small, hot hands on his face. And then soft lips crashed with his own and the world turned around, just like his stomach.

Oh. _Oh_.

Eren's eyes opened widely and he could not believe what was happening. Armin was kissing him and in front of everyone who was there, to boost.

At first, the green-eyed boy didn't really know what to do, but when Armin's hands moved to the back of his neck, Eren just had the urge to hug him and make that kiss deeper, hotter. His tongue slipped inside Armin's mouth and a sensual dance took place, as if that kiss was the most wanted thing in the whole universe and nothing else mattered.

The both of them completely ignored the gasps and the whistles and the _oh my god they're making out_'s in the background and just enjoyed each other, only stopping when Jean broke them apart, telling them to get a room or else he would just puke right there and then.

Eren took Armin by the hand out of that room, just like the first time, and took him outside, to the nearest veranda. They could still hear the others talking about them, but they didn't really care – right now, the only thing that mattered were those lips on one another and the feelings that were stuck on their chests, ready to come out.

"I think I…love you…for real, you know?"

"Mmmh… Me too… I love you Eren."

**-The End-**


End file.
